Orphanage
by Lynn-forever-01
Summary: 2 families, from different ends of the social ladder, both destroyed in 5 min, leaving Rin & Sess parentless. As unlikely as they are to meet, they end up in the same orphanage.


**Hey y'all!**

**Onto my second story :)**

**I won't be updating this one until I finish my current one, but I just wanted to get the first chapter out. **

**Please review!**

**Lynn**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Inuyasha, but I don't :( But I do own this story :)**

* * *

><p>November 11, 2011 at 11:11am<p>

The sky rapidly grew cloudy, with cumulonimbus clouds towering over the small town. What was once a sunny and bright day was now a dark and gloomy one, a foreshadow of a dreadful, devastating thunderstorm. Then, as sudden as the clouds came, the rain poured down, hard.

On the east side of town, a family of three was desperately trying to find shelter. They had just been kicked out of their shack because they hadn't paid rent for two months.

The mother desperately yelled, "Rin, where are you?"

A few seconds ago, she knew exactly where her daughter and husband were; they were right beside her. But the rain had come down so suddenly that she could barely see what was in front of her. Twelve year old Rin Higurashi barely heard her mother over the storm.

"I'm right here!" Rin screamed while a crash of thunder drowned out her voice.

Rin had always been afraid of thunder, so hearing the loud bang, she began to run.

"Honey!" the father yelled back. "Can you hear me? I think I just saw Rin running that way!"

Rin's mother and father managed to find each other, and were now desperately searching for Rin. Holding hands so they wouldn't lose each other, they ran towards the direction Rin ran. Never would they have imagined that they were running towards their fate.

A flash of lightning lit the entire sky brightly for a few seconds, followed by a loud snap and two screams. Rin turned her head just in time to see the bolt strike down a tall tree. It had started a fire, and it was so close to Rin. She ran a few steps away, rubbed her eyes a few times, and saw the sight more clearly; her parents lay underneath the bark of the tree, in the midst of the flames.

What was left of her poor but loving family was now gone.

"Nooooo!" Rin screamed, finally comprehending the situation. "Mommy! Daddy!"

Her scream was once again drowned out by another crash of thunder, signifying the last time she spoke.

* * *

><p>Simultaneously, on the west side of town, a family of three was sitting calmly in their Porsche while their driver was panicking hard. It was extremely difficult to drive in this weather, as he could barely see what was in front of him.<p>

Fifteen year old Sesshomaru Takahashi demanded, "When will we be there?"

They were heading to the airport to go to another country. Their last living relative had just passed away, and they were going to attend the funeral. Not that Sesshomaru wanted to go. He had tried to find an excuse to avoid the funeral, but his father had insisted on him going.

"Patience Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru's mother responded for the poor driver, who had jumped in fright in his seat when he heard Sesshomaru speak.

The rest of the ride was silent. Sesshomaru slowly opened his eyes and looked onto the road. With his keen vision, he could distinctly see something heading straight for them. It was a truck.

Widening his eyes, Sesshomaru immediately commanded the driver, "Watch out for the truck."

If it weren't for Sesshomaru's warning, the driver would have plummeted straight into the truck at full speed. He pressed hard on the brakes and swerved to the right. However, it was still too late to avoid the crash.

Thunder cracked the moment the two vehicles crashed. In the five minutes that the storm took place, 5 lives were taken.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, the sky cleared up, leaving behind the dreadful aftermath of the storm. All the families on Sesshomaru's side of town had their televisions on and were watching the news about the storm. None of the families on Rin's side of town could afford televisions, so they all crammed into local restaurants, bars, and stores to watch the news.<p>

"Today, November 11, 2011, at 11:11 am, our town witnessed the shortest but biggest storm that hit our town. On our west side of town, a dreadful event has occurred. The renowned and wealthy Takahashi's were just heading to the airport to go to their last relative's funeral when they got into a major car accident with a truck. Three people, the driver, Mrs. Takahashi, and Mr. Takahashi, died instantly. The son, Sesshomaru Takahashi, was found with a fractured left arm, and is critical condition right now. He was sent straight to the hospital, and things are looking quite good. He will survive his injuries. It is actually quite a surprise that he didn't die instantly, since it was a collisions with a truck. However, it looks like their driver veered away just enough to only place him in critical conditions.

On the east side of town, a dreadful event also occurred. A tree was struck down by lightning, and the two people that were standing underneath the tree were killed instantly. The two people killed seem to be the parents of a little girl that was found near the scene. Their identities are unknown, and the girl is found to be mute. We hope that a relative of this girl would come to claim her."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to click "Review this Chapter" :D<strong>


End file.
